M.U.G.E.N
M.U.G.E.N is a 2D fighting game engine designed by Elecbyte starting in 1999. Elecbyte distributed beta versions that ran under DOS, Linux, and Windows. The engine allows for anyone to create characters, stages, and other game objects through interpreted text files and graphics and sound compilations, and it also supports MP3 background music during gameplay. The engine is very powerful and flexible, allowing for the same type of functionality found in most any commercial 2D fighting game, such as the Street Fighter games produced by Capcom or the King of Fighters games produced by SNK. M.U.G.E.N history From 1999 to 2001, there were several incremental releases of the M.U.G.E.N engine for DOS. Development of the DOS version was ceased when Elecbyte switched to the Linux platform in late 2001. An unprecedented number of donations to the Elecbyte site soon followed, as many users would much rather have a Windows version instead. The new Linux releases added features that the DOS version does not have. There were then promises of a Windows port of the engine, but the development group decided to discontinue the project in 2003, apparently due to leaks of a private WinMugen beta that was provided to donators. The WinMugen beta contained a two-character roster limit, locked game modes, and nag screens. A "no limit" hack that removes these limitations was made available in 2004. This Windows version is functionally the same as the last Linux release and is the most widely used version of M.U.G.E.N today, despite some controversies - modifications made on the actual engine are sometimes seen as analogue to those made on the creations developed for it, and this is a recurrent topic of discussion among M.U.G.E.N fans (see Fork (software development)). Since development of the engine was halted, and no source code has been made available by Elecbyte, there are now some projects in the works to make a clone of the engine from scratch. Some of which may present Online capabilities, a much sought-after feature. Today, many examples of Mugen can be found in combo videos on the video hosting site, YouTube. On July 14, 2006, several popular M.U.G.E.N sites took their databases offline due to an increase in what the community calls, "warehousing," which is an act of hosting characters on a web site that the author does not allow. The creators hope to achieve that with their databases and sites offline, the warehouses will stop functioning. Legality of M.U.G.E.N Be advised that previous license agreements for usage of MUGEN from Elecbyte have expired, and it appears that a new license agreement will never be granted. Thus, any current distribution of MUGEN has not been authorized by Elecbyte and is technically illegal, although Elecbyte has never taken any legal action; it has simply disappeared without explanation. Many people chose to continue using MUGEN despite the lack of a new license. Creations such as characters and stages for use with MUGEN are not a part of Elecbyte's license, but only the software itself is. So, it is up to each individual whether or not to violate Elecbyte's license by using MUGEN. Elecbyte itself has not made a public statement since 2003, when they stated that the project had "hit a snag". Most characters and stages are of dubious legality as well, as most are made using sprites and sounds ripped from copyrighted games. For this reason, some standing communities enforced a loose "time-release" rule, where they do not allow linking to characters made from recent games. While this has no actual impact on the legality of the materials in question, it has presumably served to help avoid any legal pressure from the copyright holders. But some copyright holders, such as Capcom are said to understand that it is just a fanart work and don't care about it. The work material has two categories: the content of the SFF (sprite format, based on PCX images) and SND (audio format based on WAV) files are copyrighted by the respective owners (like Capcom, SNK, etc); the other files, like CMD (command file), AIR (animation file) and CNS (constant and state definitions, the main file of a Mugen character) are copyrighted by the author of the character or the stage. Elecbyte stated that the reason why the code files were text-based and directly processed by the engine in this manner was so that users could learn from each other, yet there has been a great deal of controversy regarding permission (or lack thereof) between coders. Where to get M.U.G.E.N The download comes with a sample character, a sample stage, and all required information on developing your own characters, stages, and other add-ons. Developer tools formerly made available by the authors of M.U.G.E.N are now hosted at Winane's Whatever below. It also gives you many penis'. *No Limit Winmugen Patch provides the Windows version. *Elecbyte is where M.U.G.E.N originated, although the site suddenly disappeared in late 2003. Snapshots are available from the Internet Archive. Game projects These are some full game projects being made using M.U.G.E.N: *Brutal - Paws of Fury Remix *DC vs Marvel Mugen Edition *Project 2099 - The Fall of The Hammer (A project on the Marvel 2099 universe) *The King of Fighters Zillion (In Chinese) (Also called KoFZ) *KOFRemix *Mortal Kombat Mugen (in Spanish) *Street Fighter Special Operations (A project with various edited Street Fighter characters) *Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo (In Chinese) *Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Ultimate Mugen Master Battle : Creator Melee *Hokuto No Ken - The Fighting Game (in Italian) (a Fist of the North Star fighting game) *Babel Sword (In Japanese) *Ninja Warriors : Genesis A full original game using motion capture, incomplete More information and downloads *Mugen Fighters Guild Network is an active English-speaking user and developer community network that hosts several creators, and also has a growing international forum. *I-XCell Network is a network of developer sites with M.U.G.E.N content, as well as an Oekaki section. *RandomSelect is a creation database with links to available creations, a character reviews page, tools, and a forum based around assisting current and new creators alike. Led by creator Kung Fu Man. *Street Mugen is also a large creation database with links to available creations. *Mugenation there you can find all about the 2d graphic engine realized by elecbyte chars, stages, addons, for realize your personal fighting game. *Mugen Fury is a French and English site with database, tutorials, news, creators hosting and community. *Badass STUFF is a new forum community oriented in all aspects of M.U.G.E.N. creating, led by a creator widely known as Neon_Tiger. *Mugen-Infantry is a Mugen community, with news updates and a place where people can enjoy M.U.G.E.N. Led by Aztec Soldier. *NeoGouki's MUGEN Creations is the site of one developer who has created a great deal of quality work for use with the engine. *Neoxfight Studios is a site where you can find many original creations for M.U.G.E.N. *Oolong's Mugen Bookmarks is a site containing links to many M.U.G.E.N related websites from around the world. However, many of the links may or may not be ancient and therefore, probably not working. *Warmachine Madness is a M.U.G.E.N. & pixel art community, in relation with the American comics. *MugenBR is a large news site and download archive in Portuguese, and also has a multi-national community forum. *Pão De Mugen is a large news site and download archive in Portuguese, and also has a multi-national community forum. *MUGEN Warriors Union is a Mugen-News site. News informs about new chars, stages, and screenpacks for M.U.G.E.N game. *Mugen Ai Tournaments is a Mugen site containing video "Tournaments" of characters, and M.U.G.E.N. Game-Mode. *Starter Tutorials Video Tutorials to show how to start in MUGEN Clone projects These are ongoing projects that intend to duplicate the functionality of M.U.G.E.N. *Rhakys is a closed source project. *openMugen is an open source project. *Mugen.Net is an closed source project. *There are also private projects that are not yet published. Category:Game engines Category:DOS games Category:Linux games Category:Windows games Category:Versus fighting games Category:M.U.G.E.N. related es:M.U.G.E.N fr:MUGEN pt:M.U.G.E.N tr:M.U.G.E.N